


curtain's fallen

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom yeosang, seonghwa and hongjoong are theater majors, service top seonghwa, side yeonjun/wooyoung, soft dom hongjoong, special appearance from choi yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: “Don’t be shy, Seonghwa, ask the pretty boy for his number,” Hongjoong said sweetly, clearly delighted by the way the color drained from Seonghwa’s face just as a blush rose to Yeosang’s cheeks.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	curtain's fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckhwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/gifts).



> secret santa gift!!
> 
> okay i know i said on twt i was aiming for the 27th but /sigh/ i lied. merry belated christmas to my writiny secret santee, lumi! i hope you enjoy~ <3

Yeosang had half a mind to start going to church again when his text to Wooyoung switched to “read” within a minute after he hit send. This sentiment flew right out the window when his best friend didn’t get around to replying for six minutes after that. 

**yeosang 8:07 pm**

sexiled again >:(

**wooyoung 8:13 pm**

i'm with some theater kids but they said you can join us if you want

**wooyoung 8:13 pm**

we’re at yeonjun’s dorm just knock

He sat on the floor outside of his dorm room door weighing his options for a few moments: on the one hand, he tried his very best not to spend more time than necessary with some of Wooyoung’s more, shall he say, outgoing friends, but on the other hand... he heard a particularly loud moan slip out from under the door and the decision was made for him. He jumped to his feet and shoved his phone in his back pocket and set out in the direction of Yeonjun’s room. Yeosang couldn’t be sure he would find any peace and quiet upon arriving, but at least he wouldn’t have to be alone for an indeterminate amount of time until his roommate sent him an all-clear.

When Yeosang knocked on the door to Yeonjun’s room as instructed, he couldn’t particularly say whether or not the scene before him was what he expected. Theater kids on a Friday night could really go one of two ways, and knowing Wooyoung’s usual crowd, he was expecting them to be bouncing off the walls, one decibel away from a noise complaint. As the door swung open, however, he was met with a handful of people laying and sitting on various pieces of furniture and on each other. He could swear the scent of incense hung in the air (unless an RA asked, in which case it decidedly did not smell like incense), and there was even a lo-fi radio station playing softly through a small speaker sitting in the center of the room.

After he absorbed the scene before him and breathed a sigh of relief -  _ this _ was the kind of social interaction he could handle - he found Wooyoung curled up across Yeonjun’s lap on the bed and carefully added his shoes to the pile near the door. Despite the calm atmosphere and Wooyoung’s familiar face, he was still faced with the obstacle of not really knowing anyone else in the room. Usually he would just sit next to Wooyoung and call it a day, but there was already someone starfished out on the bed next to him. They did not seem like they were going to move from that position any time soon.

He figured it wasn’t like anyone was really paying attention to him anyway, so it didn’t really matter which area of the room he occupied. And no one was really talking much either, so he could just sit down with his back to one of the walls and scroll through his phone and no one would judge him.

So, he sat down on the floor with his back to one of the walls and scrolled through his phone. That is, until one of the people sitting next to him leaned over to tap on one of his shoulders about 20 minutes later.

“Hey, do you want a pillow or something to sit on?” They asked. When Yeosang looked up, they’d already taken their original position nestled between another man’s legs with his back against his chest.

“Hmm? Oh, sure, thanks,” Yeosang said, specifically willing his gay little brain not to notice how beautiful the two boys next to him were, or how the taller, dark haired one’s arms circled around the other’s chest to hold him in his lap.

He was confused, though, when he laughed. “Oh, no, I wasn't offering to grab you one, just letting you know the option was there.”

“You’re such an ass,” the dark haired boy said, clearly amused but also sick of his friend’s shit. “Here, I’ll grab one,” he said to Yeosang.

There was a momentarily confusing hint of mischief in the offer, which Yeosang was quickly given the reason for as the smaller man was shoved into his lap while the other stood up to fetch a pillow.

“Hi, I’m Hongjoong,” he said, staring up at Yeosang with a shit-eating grin on his face and offering a hand to shake. The angle was awkward for a handshake from where he was laying on Yeosang’s legs, but they made it work and it broke the awkwardness and tension that comes with suddenly having a very attractive stranger in your lap.

“Yeosang,” he replied, and Hongjoong breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled and shook his hand.

“I figured as much, Wooyoung literally does not shut up about you.” It was then that the third member of their little party reappeared with a pillow. “Ah, the pillow princess has arrived!”

“You- I’m not-” he started, cutting himself with a playful scowl when he saw the smug look on Hongjoong’s face.

He laughed, lifting his torso up slightly to allow Yeosang to put the pillow under his butt. It was the whole point of the interaction, after all, though he wouldn’t mind if the three of them continued interacting.

“Oh, and that’s Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said after a comfortable few moments of silence, gesturing vaguely once they’d gotten settled.

Yeosang glanced over in time to see Seonghwa roll his eyes at the late introduction. The three got to talking, and it took no time for Yeosang to lose himself in the conversation to the point where he began playing with Hongjoong’s hair as he laid his head in his lap. He only noticed when he stopped to check his phone for sexile updates and Hongjoong started whining.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just a cat,” Seonghwa said, with a lighthearted tone that lead Yeosang to understand that it was usually Seonghwa’s hands buried in Hongjoong’s hair.

“Your cat tendencies are no better than mine, watch yourself,” Hongjoong said in rebuttal, reaching up to guide Yeosang’s hands back to his scalp.

Once Hongjoong was again satisfied, they easily fell back into the conversation. They’d already established that the only person in the room Yeosang knew well was Wooyoung, and the two of them had been friends since their early years of school. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were both theater majors like Wooyoung, but with different concentrations. While Wooyoung was a performer, Hongjoong proudly announced that he was the “head bitch in charge of the costumes department,” and that Seonghwa was another technical theater kid who happened to be the stage manager of the production currently being rehearsed. 

“And we’re all in here now decompressing after a particularly long and boring rehearsal,” Seonghwa said. “The show opens soon, so now that everyone knows their lines and choreography we have to make sure all of the other technical elements run smoothly, and it takes fucking forever.”

Yeosang decided at that moment he could watch Seonghwa talk forever, especially if accompanied by Hongjoong drifting softly in and out of sleep in his lap. He really would be content to watch his mouth move around the words even if he didn’t really know what all of them meant, especially when each phrase was punctuated by a sweet open-mouthed smile that was rounded on one side and pointy on the other. And that wasn’t even to mention his sharp eyebrows that occasionally peeked out from under his pure black hair laying softly across his forehead. And that, still, wasn’t to mention the warmth that filled Yeosang’s chest whenever he glanced down to Hongjoong when he made a contribution to the conversation. The way his lips never really closed even when he wasn’t talking, allowing his teeth to peek through had Yeosang absolutely endeared, and the light dusting of blush across Hongjoong’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose did nothing but seal the deal.

Between the two of them, Yeosang was absolutely smitten.

The conversation moved easily, the three of them talking about anything and everything until Hongjoong was finally lulled completely to sleep in Yeosang’s lap with his fingers still carding through his hair. Undeterred (and mostly because they didn’t even notice), Yeosang and Seonghwa continued talking until a pair of shoes was flung across the room, nearly missing Seonghwa’s face. Two other pairs of shoes quickly followed.

“Alright gays, this is my room and I’m kicking y’all out,” Yeonjun said from where he was standing at the door, arms crossed in the space their shoes once occupied. 

Yeosang looked around the room to find that everyone else had already left, save for Wooyoung who he suspected was going to spend the night with Yeonjun as he was still sprawled out across the bed. He checked his phone to see that, luckily, he’d received a text from his roommate a half hour earlier giving him the all clear to return. He gently pulled a handful of Hongjoong’s hair in an attempt to wake him up, but Seonghwa only laughed.

“He likes his hair pulled too much for that to wake him up,” he said, a suggestive glint in his eye. Yeosang blushed and Seonghwa just kept laughing quietly. “Here, let me.”

Seonghwa leaned down from where he’d already stood up and Yeosang’s heart started beating out of his chest. Logically, he knew Seonghwa wasn’t about to kiss him, but the angle would’ve been just right for it...

Hongjoong woke with a yelp when Seonghwa flicked him in the forehead.

“I guess that’s one way to do it.” Yeosang laughed, trying to cover how flustered he was. Either it worked or Seonghwa spared him by ignoring it because the next thing he knew his lap was empty and they were each busy putting their shoes on while Yeonjun watched them like a hawk from the door.

They said their goodbyes to their gracious host and closed the door behind them, but none of the three turned to leave. Instead, all three started talking at once.

“So I-”

“Since the-”

“If you-”

“You go ahead,” Yeosang said to Seonghwa.

“Oh nothing, just since the show opens soon, if you wanted to see it on the first Friday... I mean, there’s a party after, if you wanted to come?” He asked, Hongjoong nodding along. Yeosang supposed he was planning to say the same thing.

“Are you sure? Like, it’s not just a theater kid thing?” Yeosang asked skeptically not wanting to intrude on their tradition.

“Oh no, people bring dates all the time-” Seonghwa smacked Hongjoong to shut him up.

“He’s still half asleep, don’t listen to his words but the sentiment is true,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You won’t be the only one, don’t worry. Just find us at the end of the show and I can drive to the place, hmm?”

“Don’t be shy, Seonghwa, ask the pretty boy for his number,” Hongjoong said sweetly, clearly delighted by the way the color drained from Seonghwa’s face just as a blush rose to Yeosang’s cheeks.

“I- sure, yeah, that,” Seonghwa stuttered, caught off guard for the first time that night but held out his hand to take Yeosang’s phone all the same. Yeosang again found himself incredibly endeared, smiling in a satisfied way that he knew highlighted the cuteness of his cheeks to see if he could push Seonghwa further.

“If you text Seonghwa he can share the contact with me and we can make a little groupchat!” Hongjoong said excitedly but still unable to shake the sleep from his voice.

With Yeosang’s phone returned, they parted ways only to text all night. At least it was a Friday night and Yeosang had no plans for the next day, which ended up being the perfect excuse to text Seonghwa and Hongjoong as soon as he woke up and continue until he went to bed.

+++

Through their conversations, Yeosang found out that the performance and party were that coming Friday night, which led to an hour-long facetime with Wooyoung after his class on the afternoon of the big day to decide what he would wear.

“Because like, I want to be casual and comfortable to sit and watch the show, but what about party clothes, yknow? Like I could change in between but I don’t want to miss out on Seonghwa driving and I also don’t want to be annoying and ask for them to make a stop here for me to change...” Yeosang explained his train of thought to Wooyoung through the screen as his phone was propped up on his desk and he held different outfits up in front of his mirror.

Wooyoung only watched and listened in silence, thoroughly amused by Yeosang’s stress like only a best friend could.

“So all that considered, what should I wear? I also want to impress Hongjoong because he’s a fashion expert and not to toot my own horn but I like to consider myself pretty stylish. Hello? Wooyoung, is Yeonjun there? Put him on the phone- I know your fashion sense is only as good as it is because he’s there to help you.” The insult grabbed Wooyoung’s attention and his suspicion that Yeonjun was eavesdropping was confirmed when he heard a distant “you got that right” from off screen.

Wooyoung pouted but passed his phone over all the same.

“Okay then, what are we working with,” Yeonjun said once his face showed up on the screen, his bright pink hair taking up most of the frame.

Yeosang grabbed his phone to flip the camera and show all of the clothes laid out over his bed. “These are my comfiest party clothes, but I’m not specifically against suffering for fashion,” he said.

“Two questions: are you okay with scaring any grandparents in the audience, and do you want to get fucked at the party?” 

Yeosang let out a choked laugh at the blunt questions but he knew how Yeonjun was.

“I’d rather not get arrested for public indecency, but sure. And I mean I’m not  _ expecting _ anything, but if the situation came up I wouldn’t say  _ no _ -”

“The situation will definitely come up, those two together are a menace,” Wooyoung’s voice came through his phone speaker. Yeosang rolled his eyes but stored that information for later.

“Anyway- is that white button down sheer?” Yeonjun asked. Yeosang confirmed. “And do you have any kind of harness accessory?”

He confirmed again.

“Perfect, put that under the shirt and tuck the front into dark jeans.” Yeonjun stroked his chin playfully. “If you don’t want too many side-eyes from the grandparents, put on a jacket that matches the jeans, and honestly any shoes will do. But don’t button the shirt too high! It may be sheer but your collarbones are too pretty to hide~”

“Okay enough of this,” Wooyoung said, grabbing his phone back. “For the record, I would’ve suggested the same outfit.”

“Sure you would’ve. I gotta get changed and then panic for an hour before leaving for the show, I’ll see you at the party?” 

“Yeah, you’ll probably see me and Yeonjun making out, I dunno if I’ll be coherent enough to talk to you though-”

“God you’re such a freak, bye!” Yeosang said, quickly hanging up.

+++

Many hours later, Yeosang found himself waiting in the lobby of the theater building for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to emerge after the performance. The show had been great and he passed his time by congratulating the people in the cast he’d seen milling about, a few of whom he’d recognized as friends of Wooyoung. Seonghwa had warned him that they might be a while, because of the long list of post-show chores he had as stage manager, but that didn’t stop him from worrying when he was the last person left sitting in the lobby. He was startled out of his thoughts when the theater doors swung open and Hongjoong burst through them, trailed by an impeccably dressed Seonghwa. Yeosang’s metaphorical socks were knocked off, but his jaw literally dropped.

“He looks amazing, hmm?” Hongjoong said by way of greeting. “He has some kind of superstition that if he’s dressed well, the show will go well.”

“It’s not a superstition if it works, we didn’t have a single technical difficulty.”

“I’m not sure if-” Yeosang started.

“I find it’s better not to question or correct him,” Hongjoong interrupted. “And anyway, look at yourself! Get up and give us a twirl, won’t you?”

Yeosang twirled, only because it was Hongjoong and he asked so nicely. The trio soon found themselves walking across the parking lot to Seonghwa’s car, where Hongjoong opened the passenger side door and insisted that Yeosang take that seat.

“He’s so hot when he drives, I know you’re curious,” Hongjoong whispered before floating over to take the backseat. Yeosang nodded and swallowed, feeling as though he’d been threatened.

The ride was quick, but anything would be long enough to prove that Hongjoong had been right. The way Seonghwa’s hair was styled out of his face made for an unobstructed view of his profile as he concentrated on the road and it left Yeosang’s head spinning. Once they arrived, Hongjoong jumped out of the car to open the door for Yeosang again, immediately linking their arms together. Seonghwa caught up to them and grabbed Hongjoong’s unoccupied hand, and Yeosang felt so  _ right _ .

They entered the house, and Seonghwa offered to take Yeosang’s jacket. He took it off, and the colored lights spilling into the entryway from the living room were enough to cut through his shirt to reveal the harness. Seonghwa’s eyes widened but took the jacket and calmly walked away.

Hongjoong had a much more explicit reaction, saying “oh my god I’m so fucking horny” through a smile under his breath before dragging Yeosang into the thick of the party. Yeosang couldn’t help but laugh, sending a silent thank you to Yeonjun wherever he may be in the house. He followed Hongjoong while he made the rounds, saying hi to and congratulating members of the cast and crew, Seonghwa rejoining them at some point. The three decided not to drink but still danced a little together, until Hongjoong decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“So Yeosang, do you want to go upstairs?” He shouted over the music. A confusing mix of relief and anxiety pumped through him; glad he didn’t have to ask but hyper aware of his limbs now that it was finally happening.

“Uh, yeah, I would like that,” he managed to choke out. Hongjoong grabbed his arm and dragged him through the group of people toward the stairs while Seonghwa followed close behind.

Yeosang found himself in a tidy yet colorfully decorated bedroom lit by Christmas lights tacked to the perimeter of the ceiling. Hongjoong flicked on a lamp on the bedside table. He took a seat on the side of the bed, and patted the spot next to him to invite Yeosang to sit down. Seonghwa stayed off to the side for the moment.

“Okay, so, some information: Seonghwa and I are dating, and we both agree that you’re insanely beautiful and cute and funny,” Hongjoong started. “We would also very much like to, uh, have sex with you. Sorry to be so blunt, but I feel like there’s no better way to do this.”

Yeosang nodded along. “I would also like that,” he said, shivering under the combination of Hongjoong’s complements and Seonghwa’s gaze from across the room.

“We can have another talk later about being boyfriends if you want, so don’t worry too much about it and don’t rush into any decisions, but... yeah. Sex now?” Hongjoong added. Yeosang laughed.

“How articulate,” Seonghwa said, breaking his silence as he walked over to join the other two on the bed. He leaned down to give Hongjoong a quick kiss, before moving to stand in front of Yeosang. He placed a hand on the side of his face and lightly coaxed him into standing so they were eye-to-eye. “If I’m being perfectly honest, we played rock-paper-scissors to decide this, but how would you feel about Hongjoong watching while I fucked you?”

Yeosang’s knees almost buckled at the thought, but managed to peep out a “yes” before Seonghwa’s lips were on his own. For a moment Yeosang didn’t know where to put his hands, but soon enough they found a resting point on Seonghwa’s shoulders. It started out innocent enough, tentative until Seonghwa’s hand made it up into Yeosang’s hair. He whined, the first of many that night, and soon the shuffle of Hongjoong removing his clothing was heard over the sounds of kissing filling the room. Just as Seonghwa shifted to kissing down Yeosang’s neck, Hongjoong came over in nothing but his underwear and started undoing the buttons on Yeosang’s shirt. He whined again at the sensation of two pairs of hands on his body. As Hongjoong revealed more of the skin on Yeosang’s chest, Seonghwa continued to kiss further and further down until the shirt was fully unbuttoned and untucked, and Seonghwa was on his knees in front of him. His pants and underwear were quickly pushed down around his thighs.

“Sit,” Hongjoong commanded from somewhere in the room, and Yeosang’s already hazy mind couldn’t do anything but comply.

Seonghwa took the opportunity to slip his pants off the rest of the way.

“As much as I love being on my knees for gorgeous boys, would you scoot back against the headboard for me?” Seonghwa asked, standing to take his own clothes off and throw them in the growing pile.

He crawled over to where Yeosang was sitting on the bed and took his place back between his legs. Their position gave Yeosang a perfect view of Hongjoong where he was sitting at the foot of the bed, now naked with his dick fully hard. He shivered and his attention was snapped back to Seonghwa in front of him as cold fingers slipped under the faux leather harness across his chest, pressing into the flesh while he palmed Yeosang’s cock with his right hand. Keeping a slow and steady rhythm of friction against his cock, Seonghwa moved the hand on his chest to rub staccato circles over his nipple. He closed his eyes and drank in the sensations, his breath hitching when Seonghwa’s hand wrapped around his cock, focusing his attention around the head.

Yeosang’s eyes flew open to find Hongjoong watching him, not making much noise but clearly affected by the scene in front of him.

“Is he making you feel good, sweetheart?” Hongjoong asked, lazily stroking his own cock.

“Y-yeah,” Yeosang replied. “I w- I can take more-”

“Can he leave marks on your pretty skin?” Yeosang nodded. “Seonghwa, baby, mark his neck for me then.”

Seonghwa got to work, pressing his lips against Yeosang’s throat, leaving bright red bruises over his neck and shoulders. He licked between them, then replaced the fingers working over Yeosang’s nipple with his mouth and sucked hard. The sudden attack on the already sensitive skin was enough to tear a loud moan from his throat. Seonghwa placed his hand on Yeosang’s ribs, right over one of the harness straps while he gave attention to each nipple. It started to hurt, but at the same time felt so good he couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“Yeosangie, do you smoke weed?” Hongjoong asked, once again reminding him that he had an audience.

“Do I- yeah, ngh, yeah I- why?” He said, having a hard time stringing a coherent sentence together.

“Do you want to now?” Hongjoong offered, getting up to pluck a lighter and an already-rolled joint from the top of the bedside table.

“Sure, but who-”

“Oh, don’t worry, this is my room, Seonghwa and I share this house with a few of our friends. Seonghwa, love, sit up.” Seonghwa obeyed and Yeosang whined at the loss of attention. “Shhh, sweetheart, he’ll be right back.”

Yeosang watched as Hongjoong lit the joint and took a quick drag before holding it up to Seonghwa’s lips.

“Good boys share, don’t they?” He asked his boyfriend, who inhaled deeply before pulling back and pressing his lips to Yeosang’s.

He greedily accepted the smoke, only managing to hold it for a second before moaning when Seonghwa’s hand wrapped around his dick once again.

“More?” Hongjoong asked, and Yeosang agreed.

Hongjoong held the joint to Yeosang’s lips for him to take the hit and surged forward before he could blow the smoke into the air. Their lips met, and they kissed for a moment after Yeosang passed the smoke, Hongjoong allowing it to puff out and curl around their faces. They pulled away as Hongjoong got up to grab lube and a condom and pass it to Seonghwa before resuming his spot off to the side to watch. A lazy smile made its way across Yeosang’s lips, already feeling the first effects of the weed. He sank deeper into the mattress and the pillows behind his back, waiting patiently for what happened next.

Seonghwa wasted no time rolling the condom on and warming some lube in his hand. He made quick work of stretching Yeosang on his fingers, spurred on by his moans and whining for more, cut off when he practically screamed when Seonghwa’s long fingers finally hit his prostate dead on.

Hongjoong let out a moan of his own, and Yeosang looked over to see him sitting forward on his knees and fingering himself.

“Pretty...” Yeosang said, through the light high that had settled over his brain.

“Unh, you should see yourself, baby,” he said in return. “Seonghwa, is he ready?”

“Yeah, think so,” Seonghwa said barely above a whisper, clearly the most dazed of the three of them despite smoking the least.

“He’s a lightweight,” Hongjoong explained, “the weed plus his regular headspace turns him to mush, doesn’t it, love?”

Seonghwa hummed in response.

“Color, baby?”

“Green,” Seonghwa replied diligently.

“You doing alright, gorgeous?” Hongjoong made sure to check on Yeosang as well.

“Yeah, I’m fantastic, you both... wow you both are just great,” Yeosang answered. “Can I- can I give him permission to fuck me?”

“Of course you can Yeosangie. Seonghwa, love, listen to Yeosang now, hmm?” Hongjoong instructed, getting back to pleasuring himself.

Yeosang got right to it, closer to begging for Seonghwa to fuck him than giving permission, but it got the job done. Seonghwa easily pressed his cock into Yeosang, pausing to let him adjust to the intrusion which was far bigger than his three fingers. Yeosang nearly sobbed from being so full, and gave Seonghwa permission to move as soon as he was ready. He immediately pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, punching the air out of Yeosang’s chest with a moan coming from deep in his throat. He took this encouragement to do the same over again, angling his hips differently until he found his prostate again, signaled by a shout from Yeosang.

“More- more, Seonghwa, please,” he begged, breathless. Seonghwa sped up his thrusts and Yeosang gripped his shoulders while Hongjoong praised the both of them in equal measure from the end of the bed.

“I, I’m gonna come,” Seonghwa warned, and Yeosang wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Good, good, you can come,” Yeosang said. “Come inside, baby.”

Seonghwa chased his orgasm and continued weakly thrusting as he came with a series of choppy whines, his eyebrows knitting together. Yeosang reached between their bodies to stroke himself to completion at the sight, and before long he was coming over his own hand and stomach. He ran his clean hand through Seonghwa’s hair as he pulled out and laid on his back, and Yeosang saw Hongjoong walking over with a package of wet wipes under one arm, cleaning off his own hand.

“You did so well for our Yeosang,” he said to Seonghwa, kissing his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips while he eased the condom off and deposited it in the trash next to the bed.

Hongjoong ran a wipe softly over Seonghwa’s softening cock, who whined softly at the contact. He tugged a new wipe out of the package and walked around the bed to give Yeosang some attention as well, cleaning the mess from his stomach.

“You were perfect as well, Yeosangie,” Hongjoong praised, kissing his cheek.

“He gets so sentimental after he comes,” Seonghwa mumbled next to Yeosang, apparently regaining conscious thought as he laid next to him on the bed.

“Oh shush.” Despite the protest, Hongjoong couldn’t hide his grin.

He then joined them on the bed to bask in the afterglow. Yeosang couldn’t be sure how long he was out, but he knew he drifted off to sleep after what started out as a particularly long blink. The next time he opened his eyes he found his harness had been taken off, replaced by Seonghwa’s arm draped over his chest. Hongjoong slipped through the door dressed in sweats, holding water and snacks for the three of them to share.

“I hope you know everyone I saw down there gave me shit for this,” he said as he gestured vaguely at the two occupying the bed. “Too bad we couldn’t have more party time but you two seem down for the count.”

“It’s okay, this is what I really wanted anyway,” Yeosang said. 

Seonghwa hummed in response, half asleep. Yeosang figured there would be plenty of opportunities in the future to meet Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s friends. For the moment, he just wanted to devour a bag or two of junk food and maybe alternate between kissing the two of them until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> to lumi, i'm so excited to have gotten the opportunity to write for you!! i'm so sorry it wasn't up sooner but i hope it was worth the wait!! love you, and happy holidays <3 <3
> 
> and to everyone else, hi! thanks for stopping by and reading to the end!! feel free to comment/kudos and say hi on twitter, @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw, 18+ only)! happy holidays to you all too, and i hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
